valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantment
Category:Magic The enchantment pool is a pool that deals directly with the changing and shifting of the mana of an object. As such, this pool can be learned by any mage (Even those who take practical magic!). However, the spell branches might differ depending on your first pool; for example, a mage who does not use practical magic and does individual research would probably end up with a spell that a practical magic mage would not be able to use, because these spells were made by someone who manipulates mana in a different way. The same goes for practical magic. A practical magic mage would enchant something by altering the mana of the object. For example, a mage might make something self-cleaning by causing its mana to act as a magnet to repel amounts of dirt, grease and grime. A normal mage would enchant the object by doing something different; they would empower it with some energy from an elemental plane. To make an object self-cleaning, for example, they might use a bit of power from the Air plane to blow away dirt and grime. Minor Enchantments (Simple Spells) Minutiae Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: Similar to the Arcane spell “Prestidigitation”, this enchantment can create one of many small effects upon an object. These effects are; changing its colour, making it emit a slight glow, making it move from one point to another indefinitely (until its pathway is obstructed), or create an image on its surface. Coin Detector Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The object, when it comes near some form of currency (Whether it be in current use or not) will change colours. It changes to whatever colour the enchanter wishes upon its creation. Bookmark Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: This spell only works on books. If the spell succeeds, an ink blot will appear on the cover. When someone (The person must have touched the ink blot on the cover for it to sort-of register them) says a page number in the book, it will automatically flip to that page. Enticing Scent Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: This spell only works on inanimate objects. When cast, the spell makes the object smell like the person sniffing its favourite food. To one person it might smell like veal, to another it might smell like chocolate. However, the scent will keep the same potency as that of the original object; if the object enchanted has no scent whatsoever, this spell will have no effect. Chef’s Special Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: This spell only works on sharp objects. The object, when inserted into a piece of non-living meat, will cook the meat as if it was cooked above a fire. Purity Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: When the enchanted object is placed in polluted water, the water is purified for a 10 foot radius and is safe to drink or collect. Major Enchantments (Complex Spells) Animation Casting time: 3 turns Duration: 1 day Pre-Requisites:Minutiae Effect: The object in question will be able to move as if it was alive. This only works on non-combative objects, and they can only perform specific tasks. (If you were to ask a broom to just “sweep your house” it might be able to do that, but more often then not it’d probably just end up trying to sweep the roof, for example). This enchantment lasts for one day then the objects return to their non-sentient state. How vague one can be with this enchantment is entirely reliant on the skill of the enchanter. Magnification Casting time: 2 turns Duration: 1 hour Effect: The object (so long as it is made of a transparent substance, such as glass) can modify its magnification. If you were to tell it to magnify something to 9x its current magnification, you would see it as 9x magnified through that object. Stinging Possession Casting time: 1 turn Duration: One year Effect: This spell only works on inanimate objects. If someone (Excluding those designated by the enchanter at time of enchanting) touches the object, it will give them a minor (NOT ELECTRIC) shock. This can be avoided by wearing heavy clothing, such as leather. (Metal doesn’t work well due to the nature of the shock.) Stick-to-Tent Casting time: 2 turns Duration: Until origin stick is removed Effect: When used on a wooden object (So long as it is relatively small) the object, when put in the ground for one hour, will turn into a basic tent. Elemental Enchantments For mages who have specific pools (Such as fire, water, earth, etc.) in addition to the enchantment pool, they will be able to create elemental enchantments, such as those listed below. Infernal Undead Sensory Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect:The enchanted object will glow brightly if an undead is near (Within a 100 foot radius). The closer the undead, the brighter it will glow. Shadowless Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: This enchantment can be used to two effects; it can either be used to make the enchanted object be shrouded in shadows, or to make the object cast no shadows. Darkness ((Under Revision)) Air/Weather Rain-Proofing Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The object will now be impervious to rain water; ideal for a traveller’s cloak. Shroud in Mist Casting time: 2 turns Duration: 1 hour Effect: The holder of the enchanted object will be shrouded in mist for as long as they hold the object. Arcane Enchanted Linguana Arcanum Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: When used on a see-through object (Such as a magnifying glass) any written language will appear as the beholder’s native language. Lockpick Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The object, when inserted into a lock, will be able to open simple locks. Earth/Metal/Plants Metal-to-Metal Casting time: 2 turns Duration: Five uses Effect: This spell allows the enchanter to enchant a metal object so that, at the wielder’s command, it can change its form to a similar object of the same composition. For example, a metal knife might be enchanted to be able to be turned into a metal fork. It cannot change materials, only shape. Keen Edge Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The object (so long as it is metal) will not ever dull or rust. Fire Imitation-Flame Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The object enchanted can imitate a flame. It will be able to (depending on the wielder’s wishes) be able to create light and heat as if it were a small flame; however, it cannot light other objects on fire. Heat Removal Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The enchanter can now enchant an object so that it will always be cold as ice. In addition to that, when it is put against a flame, it will instantly extinguish it. (While this may not seem like a fire enchantment, it is the opposite; so, it is technically still a fire-related spell) Water/Ice Fountain Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The enchanter can enchant an object capable of holding water (Such as a cup, beaker or canteen) so that it will always be near-full with pure, drinkable water. Repel Water Casting time: 1 turn Duration: Permanent Effect: The object enchanted will, to an extent, repel any liquid. It will only repel liquids one inch from its surface, so it virtually will never get wet.